Ribe
Ribe is the capital of Danemark (Denmark), and the main trading hub before your travels take you to Britain. It's the largest settlement in Danemark with a vast market that sells thralls, building resources, crafting resources, medicine and food. Notable NPC's Skakki and his hirdmen can be found northwest in the area close to their ship. Rikulfr Hafsteinsson sells the equipment of his wive who died in a battle in Frisia to earn the valuables he need to travel to his ancentral village. He can be found on the docks northwest in the area, close to Skakki. Many of the NPC's with who you can interact are found in the marketplace north, close to the centre. You can find three traders there: Gnypli Skavidarson, Trana Naesbjarnardottir and Ragnarr Almarsson. The smith Hannar Bristle-beard is not at the market, but he can be found south of it, near Ingimarr's home. He will also sell salvage and hides. Temple North in the area, close to the centre, you can find a temple dedicated to the Aesir. You can make a sacrifice of 50 rations to one of the six Aesir by talking to Svana Asksdottir. In return, you will gain an amulet with a special effect and one point of power or prosperity, depending on the chosen god. Quests While you travel around in the area, you can start the following quests: *Hel Hath No Fury... will start when you come across Brana Karsdottir when you meet her near a lot of burnt down houses. *Assassins! will immediately start when you come across them near the smith. You have to defend yourself and defeat the four assassins who attempt to kill you and your party members. *The Halfdansons and the Mardolsons quest will be started when you find the Maldorsons complaining about a pig near the home of the Halfdansons. *Guard Duty can be started by talking to the guards in front of Jarl Ragnhildr's longhouse. *Best Served Cold will start when you come across the remaining raiders in the port who have invaded Skjern during The Northmen's Raid. You can take revenge or walk past them. * One Last Drink can be started when you meet Ingimarr Broad-sole in the market. * Kill the Rats can be started by talking to the trader Jardarr. * Talk to Ida the Loud in the market about the missing people in the marshes. This the start of Monsters in the Marsh. Unmarked quest The unmarked quested Ashes to Ashes can be started by heading to the burnt down district of this town southeast in the area. Cairns In this area, you can find three cairns in total. * One cairn is close to the temple. From the entrance, go to the opposite side of the building. The cairn is close to the wall hidden in the shadow. * A second cairn can be found in the northeastern part of the area. * The third cairn can be found south in the area. From the smith, go west to the house with a large plot around it, which is close to the pond. The cairn can be found between two small sheds. Transition From Ribe it takes: * 16 hours to travel to Skjern Forest. * 18 hours to travel to Skjern. * 6 hours to travel to the Marsh. * 28 hours to travel to Skerninge. External links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ribe Category:Areas